Finally
by Kriaseila
Summary: ONESHOT.  An ending. Both understanding. One ready. The other oblivious. But...finally.


_Vampire Knight _© Matsuri Hino

_Finally _© BRAVE SOUND ENTERTAINMENT

_Finally _© Kriaseila

* * *

**Finally**

* * *

_Finally_  
_we're drifting apart,_  
_but do you understand how I feel?_

_I'm sorry._  
_I'm crying._

_I loved you_  
_from the bottom of my heart._

_Finally_  
_erase me._

_Finally_  
_this might be hard on you._

_Finally_  
_I will remember  
those sweet memories just for you._

* * *

For the past few weeks, Yuuki looked as if she'd fall asleep at any second, taking three hour naps once or twice a day only to make her feel even more tired. When Kaname took notice, her eyes flickered on, and immediately, she showed him a sheepish smile. "I'm just tired," she'd say and snuggle into his arm.

Then suddenly one day, she said something out of the ordinary.

"I'd like to see the sky with onii-sama."

He didn't understand. But still, the pureblood king promised himself that he'd show her the most beautiful sky in the world and made her wish come true.

The couple stepped out before twilight. Yuuki yawned as the car stopped in the middle of the road. Kaname stepped out and opened the door her arm was resting on. He noted her weak body, the struggle to get out of the car, and her beaming red eyes as he caught her.

"Whoops."

And she controlled it.

Yuuki glanced over her brother's shoulder to find people watching. Her heart skipped a beat and she glued her face the ground. Their stares were like guns pointed in her direction with no escaped. If she moved from Kaname's side, they were sure to find out. Perhaps already have.

Kaname scanned the area, head turning in one swift movement before looking down at her. "They're not staring at you, Yuuki. They're looking at us."

His confidence made her smile. She looked around to see no fear.

Kaname smiled. On their way to the perfect scene, they stopped to go window-shopping like a normal couple, happily moving by without caring about the people around them, but Kaname did take a lot of attention from the ladies. Yuuki noticed it and pouted, looking off to the side where a toy store stood. Fluffy, soft and yet full of deep memories, the toys sat in the store waiting for customers to buy them.

Then a strong tug her arm pulled her into Kaname's grasp. "O-Onii-sama," she stuttered, embarrassed at the humans gazing at their direction; their bodies touched. "Umm, let's go into that store." Her finger pointed towards the place stuffed with plush toys.

"Yuuki, I thought you wanted to see the sky with me," Kaname said, his lips brushed against her long brown hair.

Her cheeks turned crimson red, staring down towards the stoned sidewalk. "I do."

As the sun slowly fell from the center of the sky, they started walking once again with their hands collapsed together, entangled, both smiling at their happiness. Nothing could take the pleasure of them being with one another. However, the grin on Yuuki's face faded with the wind as she felt her heart beating slower. Kaname hadn't noticed and pulled her towards himself once more, allowing her to lean on his tall body. "Let's hurry. It will be dark soon."

Yuuki forced a smile. "Okay."

The salty ocean's air greeted them, pushing against their bodies when they first arrived. While the waves crashed down on top of each other and the sun finally starting setting. Yuuki took of her sandals before running off into the distance. Feeling of the grainy, warm sand beneath her feet heated her cold legs. "Isn't it pretty, onii-sama?" she asked. Her mouth widened into a grin.

Kaname nodded, staring at Yuuki's light in front of the orange sun and the rainbow sky. "It's beautiful," he said. As he came over, his head turned towards her, but his eyes widened as he moved closer and placed his finger on her face. A droplet touched his skin. "But why are you crying, Yuuki?"

Her tears didn't stop. "I don't want this to end." She put her hands over her face, trying to wipe away the river.

"It won't as long as you're with me."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, onii-sama."

"What's wrong, Yuuki?" Kaname touched the pale skin of his younger sister.

Yuuki took a step back and fell on the ground, knees pounding down first. "Onii-sama, I love you. I'm sorry," she said as if begging for her sins to be cleansed. "I'm sorry, onii-sama. I've been a bad girl. I should have done it. I knew I should have but—"

"Don't worry, Yuuki. I forgive you," he interrupted. He cupped her face, moving his head closer towards her lips. "I love you."

They kissed.

"I'm sorry to make you lonely again," her voice whispered. Those were the last words before she shut her eyes and fell asleep on his arms.

He laid her gently on the grainy sand.

Hours passed. She slept.

He waited for her return.

* * *

_The room creaked with every step Yuuki took towards the beautiful long, wavy, blond haired pureblood. Her brown eyes stared deeply into Sara's light blue, waiting for any sudden movements. Just like the time with Shizuka Hio, she wanted to put an end to this, only this time she didn't want her brother to suffer. Her hands gripped the Artemis Rod tighter._

_"Yuuki, who do you love more: Zero or Kaname?"_

_Her eyes widened, staring at the pureblood in front of her. She hesitated. "Well, of course it's Ka—"_

_Sara titled her impassive face to the side. "If you choose incorrectly, you will forget that person forever."_

_"Onii-sam—" Her body shook, as if an earthquake toppled her down. She quickly clutched her chest, feeling a snake wrap and tighten around her heart._

_As the blond heard Yuuki's answer a sadistic smile placed on her face. "You're wrong," she stated._

_"How you do you know what I feel?" the pureblood princess yelled._

_"Because you are still in love with Zero, a man you should have thrown away long ago, but you still have him close to your heart."_

_Yuuki's eyes widened and closed, consuming the truth that she always tried to hide. A tear appeared on the edge of her eye._

* * *

Her brown eyes opened once more. She stretched her arms and looked back at the male beside her, blinking twice before rubbing them with the back of her hands. "Who...are you?" the female asked, feeling uncomfortable. She quickly stood up, brushing off the dirt on her clothes and hair.

"I found you on the beach. You were washed up on shore," he stated. Kaname looked at her and smiled.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, really? Thank you for saving my life!" she exclaimed. The Cross' adopted daughter bowed her head, formally thanking him.

"It's okay."

Yuuki just stared at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing it just seems like your familiar." She blushed. "No, I'm not hitting on you or anything," she quickly added at the end.

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I suggest you go back home."

"Right. Thanks again." Yuuki smiled. "Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

_She ran out crying._

_"Is this what you wanted," Sara asked to the male in the shadows, "Kaname?"_

_Though a tear fell down his face, he stayed emotionless "Yes."_

* * *

The pureblood looked at the scene in front of him. The blanket of darkness would cover them and he'd disappear forever. The most beautiful scene. The moment right before death.

He laid his weary body on top of the ground, basking in the light of the moon. His eyes closed. As his demonic body shattered into pieces of dust, the wind held the scent of the sea, carrying off his dead body. The clothes fluttered off the ground, where he once stood. His body merged with sand, leaving no fragrant of his existence behind, but the memories he once held.

* * *

_Finally_  
_we're drifting apart,_  
_but do you understand how I feel?_

_I'm sorry._  
_I'm crying._

_I loved you_  
_from the bottom of my heart._

_Finally_  
_erase me._

_Finally_  
_this might be hard on you._

_Finally_  
_I will remember  
those sweet memories just for you._

* * *

**END**

* * *

I don't want him to die, but this is how I think it will end. Yeah, I think Zero will get Yuuki... How do you think the series will end? Leave reviews on what you think about this oneshot or what you believe the ending to the manga is. What are your theories?


End file.
